Sportsday: The Day We All DIE
by Moondalian
Summary: AU: It’s Sportsday at Domino High and Yuugi’s the worst of everybody. How is he going to survive all that? YxYY


**Authoress: Moondalian  
Editor: Mystic Dodo  
Summary: It's Sports day at Domino High and Yuugi's the worst of everybody. How is he going to survive all that?  
Pairing: Yami x Yuugi  
Warnings: Anzu bashing because it's just fun and slight Kaiba bashing. Not much in my opinion though… **

**

* * *

**

**H****eya people. This story has been on my computer for ages but I just couldn't find the inspiration to finish it until now. Hope you all enjoy it and R&R!**

**

* * *

**

**--: Sportsday: the day we all DIE :--**

The world is ending today and hell will consume us all. I, Yuugi Mutou, would hereby like to say that I love my grandfather very much but that it's all his fault that I'm going to die today.

…

What do you mean I'm exaggerating? Don't you people know that sportsday is the day we'll all _die_?! I mean, all the running and the jumping and… well… the sporty things! I'm telling you, by the end of this day, I'll be dead. And it's all Grandpa's fault for making me go here. He could've just written a note saying that I didn't have to go, but noooooo.

Oh look, here comes the other person that is to blame for me dying today. I call her Satan but most of the people just call her Miss Callaway. She's supposed to be our gym teacher, but I'm telling you that she's just Satan in disguise.

Well anyway, she's giving us the names of our teams right now and dividing all the schedules so you know when you have to be where. I already pity the group that has me because I'm the worst at gym of my entire year and that's saying something if you look at some of the people around me.

"Team seven: Mutou, Kaiba," Oh well that's just _great_, I'm in the same group as Seto Kaiba! He's one of the top athletes of the class who wants to win no matter what. This is juuuuust great.

"Mazaki," This day just can't get any better! Note the sarcasm here. Anzu Mazaki used to be a very good friend of mine until she became a cheerleader. Now she's bent on making my life a living hell.

"And Atemu."

Oh… my… God… This _cannot_ be happening. She did _not_ just put me in the same group as Yami Atemu. He's the top athlete of our _year_ and has been my crush for God-knows how long. Okay, Hell can now come to swallow me now so I won't have to undergo all those humiliations and totally make a fool out of myself in front of Yami.

…

Damn, Hell's not swallowing me yet. It must want to torture me slowly and then take me. Uh oh, the other three are coming my way… and Kaiba's not looking too happy. Maybe he'll kill me before I can humiliate myself? He is muttering something under his breath. Plans to kill me perhaps?

"Okay squirt, listen up. If you screw up our chance of winning this you'll be sorry you were ever born, got that?" If looks could kill I'd be dead right now. Sadly, they don't. And squirt? I might be short and he's like the tallest of our year but come on!

"Leave him alone Kaiba; it's not like he'll ruin your chances of winning on purpose if he even does anything of that sort."

Mind melting into a puddle of nothing right now… Oh how I love to hear Yami's deep voice talking. And did he just really defend me? Hello mind shutting down, and goodbye coherent thoughts.

"You know he's going to screw up, Atemu."

"Since when did you become psychic, Kaiba?"

He's really defending me against _Seto Kaiba_! This must be a dream. Wait, I would never dream of the day we all die… Oh my god, then Yami's really defending me. Cue swoon moment here people.

"Fine, but if he screws up, he's dead."

Like I need Kaiba's help to die here. If Yami defending me doesn't get me a permanent brain freeze, sportsday will definitely kill me at one point. On a brighter note, I hear Hell is very nice this time of the year.

Anyway, I'm kind of getting sidetracked with the 'we're-all-going-to-die-today' thing, as you're probably here to hear about the whole sportsday thing… Wait… Who are you anyway? Am I talking to myself again? Ugh, great, and I thought I stopped doing that. Well if I'm talking to myself I'm going to give you a name, because… well just because. Now let's see… how about Bob?! What do you mean you don't like the name Bob?! Bob is a very good name so deal with it! Insert mental pout here by the way.

Okay, again getting sidetracked, and the others have started walking to… good question. Where are they going anyway? Oh well, I'll just have to follow and try to avoid as many comments as possible. Hmm… is it too late to start making a will now? Yes? Damn, should've done it the second Grandpa said I had to go.

_'Note to self, _stop_ being an idiot!'_

Anyway, we seem to be walking to the track… oh fuck, we're running, aren't we? Well if that isn't my best part. I mean the fact that I'm short really won't influence my running. Those short legs really won't bother me or anything.

Sarcasm can be such a sweet thing.

**

* * *

**

_'God, please let me die and don't prolong my suffering! I've always been a good boy, why do you hate me?'_

Running is _not_ my thing. I've been running for the past I-lost-count-how-many minutes, my sides are burning, the sun is shining in my eyes, and I think I've seen Kaiba pass me at least three times already with a death glare on his face and yet I'm still not dead because of it, he really needs to try harder

I think God hates me, he won't even kill me.

Damn, there goes Kaiba again. Well that makes it four. How does that guy keep running like that?! We're supposed to run as many laps as possible in I-forgot-how-many minutes – really should've paid better attention when they explained this – and he's been running for at least ten minutes at top speed already!

Sigh.

Life really does suck.

The only good thing so far is that Yami has passed me at least as many times as Kaiba so from time to time I have a nice view, though each time I do get that view I go red and look away because I'm afraid anyone will notice. Damn it, I get at least half of what I want and I can't even enjoy it!

Okay, life sucks again.

"Mutou! Run faster! You run like a girl!"

And that would be the guy who's been yelling at me the entire ten minutes I've been running. I actually have no idea who he is but I'm starting to think he's related to the devil that-is Miss Callaway… maybe some far cousin or something?

"Don't mind the coach, he's always yelling at people."

Oh my God. That's Yami! Okay, stay calm, don't do anything stupid. Breathe… as good as you can while running and don't, I repeat _don't_-

_Bang_

Trip. Okay, so that was a bit too late.

"Yuugi? Are you okay?"

Yami actually stopped running… And he's staring at me… Oh God please take me away now!

Still nothing is happening and I'm just lying on the ground like a complete idiot. Oh, and Yami's still staring at me because I have yet to answer his question. Isn't life just the greatest thing ever? No? I didn't think so.

"I'm fine." I have to congratulate myself on not stuttering here. I'd give myself a pat on the shoulder but that would make me look like a fool even more… if that's even possible.

And Yami's smiling at me now. I think we can scratch the 'fine' part of my last statement. Right now I'm flying on clouds and there are no airplanes in the sky to knock me down. See me flying Bob?

Okay, so time to get back to Earth because Yami is holding his hand out to help me up and just laying here will really do nothing for the number of laps I'm supposed to be running. Not to mention that I get to touch Yami… Man I sound like some fanboy or something…

_'Reminder: Stop being an idiot!'_

"Mutou, don't just sit there! _Run_!"

And that was the devil-related teacher again. Sigh. Well I guess it's time to get back to running. Just take the hand, don't faint, and stay calm. It's only your crush for God-knows-how-long, nothing special.

"You sure you're okay? You don't look well." Damn, I'm standing and I could already just drop down again. Come on Yuugi, get a grip!

"I'm really fine, Yami. Just tired." He's chuckling. Well at least I didn't stutter or anything. That counts as a plus point! Maybe God does like me after all!

"Come on, before the coach kills you for not running." He just took my hand… and we're running… together… Forget what I said about dying, I want to live!

"Shouldn't you be running faster? I mean…" He's smiling at me again _and I'm not tripping!_ Yes! God loves me! God really, _really_ loves me!

Okay that came out really wrong.

"I'll give Kaiba a break right now. He's pushing himself to the limit just to beat me and it's actually quite entertaining to see him failing no matter what. The time's almost up anyway so I thought I'd just run with you for a while so coach will finally stop bitching."

I think I'm going to faint now. Yami's actually helping me! Even running is easier now. See me flying again Bob?

"Okay you sissies! _Stop running now!_" Wait, the devil-related teacher is actually letting us stop? _Wait!_ I don't want to stop! Yami's holding my hand! _Noooooooo!!!! _

God hates me again. Sulk.

Yami let go of my hand and he's walking over to the coach guy who is still so related to the devil. Probably going to check how much he's run and if he still beat Kaiba or not. On one hand I hope he still won because… well I think it speaks for itself. I hope he wins everything because he's just the greatest. On the other hand, it wouldn't really improve Kaiba's mood and he'll get even crankier.

Hmm… maybe he'll kill me after all then. Please let Yami have won. Please!

By the cursing coming from Kaiba I'd say Yami won. Whoot! Go Yami. Even if you hang out with me for a while you still beat the prick!

I'm sounding like a fanboy again, aren't I? Damn it, I really got to stop doing that.

_'Reminder number two: Stop being a damned idiot!' _

**

* * *

**

Kaiba's going to kill me… I just know he is. I thought running was bad but this has just got to be even worse with my legs. Sure, it's less exhausting but _come on!_

Long jump?!?!?!

I'm dead. My legs were not made to jump far. They were made to… I actually have no idea what they're good at.

_'Note: Find out what legs are good for.'_

Okay, so Kaiba just jumped something like a record, Anzu's playing with her hair more than paying attention… wait, correction to that. She's trying to get Yami's attention. Damn, I'd almost forgotten that she became the biggest slut of the entire school and has her eyes on Yami right now.

Not that Yami's paying attention, he's running right now to try and beat Kaiba. I wonder if he'll make it seeing as he's a lot shorter than Kaiba. I'm by no means tall and don't really have any right to speak as I'm shorter than Yami as well, but he's not really the tallest around either.

Okay, so he jumped, landed, and the guy next to the sandbox thingy you land in is looking at how far he jumped. By the look on Yami's face he jumped farther than Kaiba did and Kaiba just noticed the look as well.

A will really would've been good to make before I went to this day.

Well at least we all get to jump like three times and the farthest counts so Kaiba will hold his temper until he's actually been beaten for sure. He will get even more pissed after that though.

Well Yami's back and it's Anzu's turn. Problem? She's whinging that she doesn't want to get sand in her shoes. She's practically throwing herself at Yami and playing drama-queen.

Twitch. Did I mention I _really_ don't like her anymore?

Well Yami's trying to get her off him but she won't listen. Oh how I'd love to be taller and pull her off him. Damn I hate being short.

"Mazaki! It's your turn to jump!" I think I like this teacher. He's making Anzu jump and let go of Yami. Yami was getting pissed anyway, he looks really annoyed now.

Okay, Anzu jumps and then… damn, it's my turn, isn't it? Okay, I've just got to jump further than at least Anzu. I can do that. I know I can. I'm all fired up and ready to go!

**

* * *

**

_Damn it!_ I've jumped twice already and still Anzu's ahead of me! _This can't be happening!_ I know I can't keep up with Kaiba and Yami but _Anzu!_ This just _can't_ be happening!

Bob! Do something!

"Yuugi, you're glaring at the ground and muttering to yourself…" Oh great, Yami actually noticed huh? Well that's just _great_. One more humiliation is all I needed. Hell really should just open up and swallow me right now. Sadly, the devil is present at sportsday and has no interest in me at the moment.

"I'm fine; I just want to beat Anzu…" Anzu's jumping for her last time. Wonder if she'll get further than the last time… great, if that happens I'll have to jump even further. Come on, _fall_ or something!

"Hmm… you want to beat her huh…" Yami has a thoughtful look on his face… damn; he still looks really handsome…

"Yeah, I suck at sports but I want to beat at least _her_ since all she does is whine and cling to you." Yami just shuddered. Well that quelled my jealousy completely, he obviously doesn't like her. At. All.

"Well what usually helps is imagining something you really want. Picture it on the other end of the sand box and try to jump towards it. It works for me." He's smirking towards Kaiba now, who's fuming because he lost big time. Ghe, go Yami. Short people_ can_ win!

"Thanks, I'll try that." He really does have a warm smile. And for once, it's all for me! I feel like being greedy today and not sharing at that so there.

Anyway, Anzu's back so it's time for me to jump. I have absolutely no idea where she landed but she didn't fall, that's for sure. Damn, I would've loved that.

Okay, picture something you really want on the other side… Well that's easy enough. Picture Yami on the other side and try not to turn as red as a tomato. Sounds like a good plan huh? Yeah, I think so too.

Run, jump, land, _don't_ fall, open eyes to see where I landed. Especially the last part would be nice right now but for some reason my eyes won't open. _Open _damn it!

Oh look, my eyes are listening again! Go eyes! Now where did I just jump? Let's see. Yes! I beat Anzu! Go short people! Wow I actually got pretty far…

Wait… aren't those… Kaiba's markings…?

_'Kaiba's going to kill me.'_

I just jumped further than Kaiba.

And yes, Kaiba is looking murderously at me. Yami's smirking though… he looks even hotter now… okay; smirking Yami is definitely worth being killed by Kaiba for.

Although I hope it will be painless… I really do hope so.

**

* * *

**

I have no idea anymore if God hates me or not, if I want to die or stay alive, or if the devil does or does not want me anymore. So far I've run more races, thrown discus, jumped hordes – which I can assure you is not easy with my height – and thrown javelin. Right now I'm thankfully at the last part of this day and surprisingly I'm still alive. Maybe, just maybe, I'll survive. I'm still going to bug my grandpa about this. _I could've been dead!_

Well the last thing is a sack race. This is the actual only fun part of sportsday. Most people fall at least twice or at least almost and one of the best parts is, you have to be in one of those sacks with two people.

Yami will absolutely refuse to be with Anzu.

Kaiba would rather die than be with me or Yami.

I want to be with Yami.

Solution: Yami goes with me and Anzu with Kaiba.

Simple plan right? Well let's see if it works out because they're all fighting right now. Anzu's trying to go with Yami, Yami's refusing and Kaiba's agreeing since he doesn't want to be with me, Anzu's screaming and…

"Fine, then I'll go with Yuugi and you can go with Anzu. Deal with it!" _Yes!_ I love it when a plan comes together! Yami's already walking my way, ignoring Kaiba's murderous stare – though I'm sure he knows this is the best solution – and Anzu's screaming even louder.

Once more, God loves me. Let's see how long it lasts this time, ne?

"I hope you don't mind," Yami's actually looking at me apologetically. He looks cute that way… "But I figured you wouldn't want to go with Anzu or Kaiba so…"

"It's fine! I was hoping to go with you anyway and-" Fuck, shut up Yuugi, _shut up!_ You've already said too much and almost started a rant.

_'Reminder number three: _Stop_ being an idiot damn it!'_

Well at least Yami's smiling… with a light hint towards a smirk… and my face is burning up… Come on Yuugi, stay calm.

"Good, then we can leave Anzu to Kaiba." For some reason I'm sure that smirk he had before wasn't aimed at that. It was… different. Oh never mind that, I'm just imagining things again. Bob, you're a bad influence you know! You're making me talk to myself and see stuff again! _How could you Bob!_

…

Sorry, this whole day is leaving me even weirder than usual, and that's saying something. I'm not even going to bother with the reminder this time; it's obviously not working anyway.

"Okay people! Time for sack races! Get into position!" Oh look, there's the devil! I knew I'd find her somewhere around here. Why does _she_ have to be at the only fun part of sportsday, ruining my time with Yami! Hell can't swallow me now! I have time with _Yami!_

"Come on, we better get ready or Kaiba will think we're backing out." Oh yeah, this'll actually be my second shot at beating Kaiba! Wow, if this works I'll have beaten Kaiba twice in one sportsday… I guess miracles do happen! Go miracles!

"3…2…1…_Go!_" Okay, hop like your life depends on it! Oh, and try to keep in zinc with Yami since you'll fall otherwise. I'm actually pretty good at this and I intend to prove it by not falling even once. Although if I fell…

Okay _bad thought!_ Now is _not_ the time to be thinking of Yami! You have some winning to do.

I still say this is all your fault, Bob. You're _still_ a bad influence on me!

Anyway, so far so good. We're about half way, we're laughing like idiots, most people are falling around us, Kaiba and Anzu are bickering too much to actually make much progress, and Yami's arm is around me. Hell really needs to stay closed for now.

Yes, I know I'm very indecisive but today's just been wacko.

Okay… Yami's hand is not on my hip anymore… Stay calm, breathe. In. Out. In. Out. Don't trip. Don't freak. Don't go red. _Don't moan!_ All those things would be bad! And damn it he's just smirking ever so slightly. He had this one all planned out!

Wait… he was _planning _this?!?!?!?!?!

I've been the one with a crush on him and now he's the one groping my ass while we're in a sack race and he's been planning to do this for at least the entire sports day and I didn't even notice anything and for crying out loud I-

_Bang._

We fell… Well at least my rant stopped now, which is a plus. Another plus is that Yami's on top of me. Cue mental images here, _and stop swooning Bob! _I'm the one who's supposed to be swooning, not you!

But to get back to the point, he's on top of me and his face is only inches away. I'm obviously beet red and his hand has yet to move from my ass. Not to mention that his other arm is making sure I can't look away. No one's even paying attention to us since falling happens all the time.

He is a very good tactic when it comes to this kind of stuff.

"S-sorry, Yami. I lost my balance and-" I'm ranting again and I don't think I can stop myself any time soon. Will someone please tape my mouth shut? Or do something else that will shut me up.

"Yuugi, relax." Yeah, if I only could! You're _on top of me!_ Seeing the fact that you were the one who was groping my ass you obviously know I like you so this would not really make me relax! Actually, this is only making me tense and-

…

Yami's kissing me.

Cue mental shutdown right now.

**

* * *

**

"And the winner of the sportsday is… _team seven!_" Yeah, that's about all I heard of the speech Miss Satan was giving. Right after that Yami slipped his arms around me and I had far more fun things to think about. Like his lips on my neck.

For all who care, Yami and I actually still managed to win the sack race. After he shut me up by kissing me he pulled away and dragged me up. Dazed as I was I somehow managed to jump to the finish without falling even once. At least I think… I wasn't really thinking much at the time.

After we got out of that sack Yami simply pulled me along until we were out of sight – behind the locker rooms I think? Not sure on that one either – and… well…

**

* * *

**

_Flashback_

_"Yuugi? You still with me?" Yami waved a hand in front of Yuugi's face without any reaction. Chuckling softly, he pulled Yuugi close to him, "Oh come on, don't tell me one little kiss blew you away that far." _

_Yuugi finally managed to snap out of his dream-like high and blushed brightly at the closeness of Yami and himself. Yami just smirked again, nuzzling the side of Yuugi's face. _

_"I- You- Ah…" Yami chuckled at the lack of coherency coming from Yuugi and softly kissed the other again. Yuugi immediately melted into the kiss, slowly wrapping his arms around Yami's neck. _

_Yami pulled away a few seconds later to stare at the now bright crimson boy in his arms. "Yuugi?" _

_"Still here…I think." The last part had been muttered under his breath as Yuugi tried to regain all mental functions he'd lost after the first kiss. After succeeding Yuugi looked into warm crimson eyes and hesitantly smiled. "Yami… uhmm… What-" _

_"Shh." Yami simply smiled and pushed a finger to Yuugi's lips to silence him. "If you start to rant again I'll have to find a way to silence you again." _

_Amethyst locked with crimson as Yuugi looked into the joking but still warm eyes. His smile came on brightly, "Why think of something new when the old still works?" _

_Yami grinned as he leaned down again for other kiss, this one much deeper than the others. Yuugi just pressed back, letting Yami's tongue enter his mouth as it asked permission. _

_End Flashback _

**

* * *

**

Oh, and I've reconsidered something. For one, I'm not going to yell at Grandpa for making me go to sportsday after all. And two, I guess since I'm still alive and currently a boyfriend richer, sportsday probably isn't the day we all die.

Though Kaiba probably won't agree with me; he really should stop banging his head on the wall, it looks quite painful. Grin.

**

* * *

**

**Okay, lame ending in my opinion but it's late, my parents will kill me if they find out I'm still awake and I wanted to post this before I go to bed. The flashback part is in normal POV btw because I find it weird to write stuff like that from someone's POV.  
Hope you all enjoyed reading because I really enjoyed writing this XD Please Review! **


End file.
